Butterfly
by SLV1987
Summary: AU Andy has been acting suspiciously...surely it's all in Miranda mind.


Miranda recalled the conversation that they had shared shortly after Christmas. Andrea had briefly mentioned she would be attending a writing class three nights a week. Miranda, of course claimed that it was unnecessary and that if the New York Mirror had a problem with her writing perhaps she should seek employment elsewhere. Andrea had simply laughed the comment off, explained that the course was voluntary and that she should hopefully meet some beneficial contacts.

It was now mid January and Andrea had been attending this _course _for 3 weeks. Miranda was sitting in the study going over the book yet again waiting for Andrea to return. As usual the front door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Andrea Sachs. She traipsed into the study clutching onto her gym bag.

"How's the book?" she asked coming in placing a kiss on her partner's cheek and moving over to slouch on the sofa. Miranda had to laugh at how well Andrea had settled into her new home. At first Andrea was reluctant to make the adjustment, but once the press got news of their year long secret relationship it made sense to take the relationship further and Miranda was more than happy to have her partner around at all times.

"I am almost finished then we can head to bed, what kept you so long tonight?" Miranda asked over the top of the book, trying to make the statement sound like an innocent enquiry.

"Oh there was a lot to get through that's all" Andrea winced as she tried to adjust her position on the sofa, "My muscles are killing me, think I need to take a bath."

"I didn't realise that a writing class was a cause for physical exersion." Miranda replied raising an eyebrow. As much as she wished it wasn't true she saw Andrea stiffen at the comment.

"I was at the gym before I went obviously I didn't stretch properly" Andrea leant over to place a delicate kiss on Miranda's lips before she turned to leave the study, gym bag in hand.

"I'll be in the bath if you want me honey." Miranda watched after her as she left and couldn't help wonder what exactly Andrea had been up to for the last 3 weeks.

* * *

The final work of January arrived very quickly in the Priestly household. Miranda was busy setting the table when Andrea sauntered in with knee high boots and a rather gorgeous Lagerfeld ensemble Miranda had bought as a Christmas present.

"Good morning" said Miranda looking over her glasses devouring Andrea with her eyes.

"I'll wear this to work every day if that's the reaction I get from you" Andrea leant in for a kiss pushing Miranda up against the worktop. Placing her hands on Andrea's hips she nibbled on her ear whilst whispering.

"The girls have a sleepover tonight I was thinking…" Miranda grew distracted as Andrea's hand subtlety worked its way underneath her top.

"I have my course, but I'll try and be home early" Andrea grinned and nibbled on Miranda's bottom lip. Kissing Andrea back, with a lot more passion than she would usually allow for a morning embrace, Miranda tried to convey her anxiety about Andrea's late evenings. She would never bring them up in conversation of course; Miranda Priestly does not have insecurities.

"Oh come on! That's enough to put a growing girl off her breakfast you know!" Miranda laughed as a young red head walked into the kitchen shielding her eyes.

"Have you stopped?" Caroline asked peeking through her fingers only to see Andy stick out her tongue at her.

"Sorry kid, your mom is just sooo" Andy was cut off by another red head walking into the kitchen.

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence or I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Miranda laughed as her other daughter took her place at the breakfast bar.

"Hmmm I suggest you apologise or you might find Andrea not so willing to make those waffles you like so much…"

"Sorry Andy" the two red heads chimed in unison.

"What about me?" Miranda mocked pouring out glasses of orange juice.

"You can't make waffles mom" Cassidy replied causing everyone to laugh.

Andy pulled a chair over in order to able to reach the plates in the cupboard,

"I swear, Clive is heightest, everything I could possibly need is put out of reach"

"First darling I don't think _heightest _is a real term and secondly Clive can put the plates wherever he wants if I get this display every morning" Andy stuck out her tongue and the twins simply rolled their eyes. Putting up with their mom and Andy was a small price to pay for actually having breakfast together as a family, something that happened most mornings since Andy had moved in.

"Andy have you been working out?" Cassidy asked as Andy was stretching up to the top of the cupboard. Losing her footing slightly two of the plates came crashing down to the kitchen floor, "Shhhoot!" Andy shouted as she gripped onto the cupboard to prevent her falling over. Feeling proud of her self for not swearing in front of the twins Andy almost didn't notice the questioning look Miranda was giving her, almost.

"Yes have you been working out Andrea?" Miranda asked moving over to sweep up the shattered plates.

"Oh you know, just been toning up a little that's all, I've… err been going to the gym before my writing class." Andy was furious for sounding so guilty. Flashing Miranda a smile she gathered up the plates and headed towards the table all the while feeling her partners' eyes burning into her. Cassidy seemed satisfied with the answer and acted as though plates were dropped on a regular basis in response to a question. She simply carried on working on her homework that was no doubt due in that morning.

Miranda leant into Andrea as she began to make the waffles for breakfast.

"Hmmm how many more of these _classes_ do you have to go to?" Andy knew then that Miranda was growing suspicious.

"Only a few more weeks… I'm really feeling the benefit actually" Andy tried to smile innocently but the way Miranda's blue eyes were piercing into her she suspected it looked false.

"Oh I bet you are" Miranda muttered under her breath walking out of the kitchen. Thankfully the twins hadn't seemed to notice the discussion. Andy sighed, it was hard enough keeping a secret, but keeping a secret from Miranda was becoming an impossible task.

* * *

Andy couldn't believe the situation she had managed to get herself into, she was pacing around the Runway office sporting a rather nice bruise on her cheek and an extreme headache.

"It's too late to back out now Emily you know that! I just need some very..." Andy paused to look in a mirror "ok _very _good make up to hide this and another pair of shoes."

"I'm sorry but since when was it my job to deal with your ridiculous demands? And since when have you been so… well, demanding I thought it was Miranda's job to drive me insane with impossible requests." Emily was following Andy round trying to get her to sit down. "I think you should just explain everything…I'm sure Miranda would underst…" Andy managed to silence Emily with one look. She would have laughed if her head wasn't so damn sore, Miranda would have been proud.

"I'll make some calls, but only if you sit down" Andy took a seat at her old desk and smiled at Emily, or where she thought Emily was standing she really was struggling to pinpoint the exact location of her partners first assistant. "I'll have you know Miranda has been a complete cow recently, which is no doubt to do with you and your activities, and the sooner this is over the better." Andy rolled her eyes, "Honestly Em you make it sound like I'm doing something terrible, next week it will be over and Miranda's mood will no doubt improve greatly"

"Hmm that I really do not want to think about" Emily looked down as her cell phone signalled a text. "Oh my god she's here! Andy… ANDY?!"

Emily had suffered from panic attacks before but this was a completely new experience. Her body froze as her chest tightened so severely she wasn't sure she would ever start breathing again. Her boss was arriving. Her bosses' girlfriend had passed out on her bosses' second assistant's desk and said bosses' girlfriend, who was scheduled to be at her _writing _class, looked as though she had been in a boxing match.

"Breath Emily…you can deal with this" Emily gripped onto her desk and took a deep breath. Suddenly she heard the noise of the elevator arriving

"Shit shit SHIT! Andrea Sachs you had better wake up this instant or you might as well not bother because I doubt either of us will survive this" said Emily frantically trying to revive a very unconscious Andy.

Miranda was not happy. On days like today she felt like she was being punished for a previous life. Her schedule had been ruined due to the fact that her latest up and coming designer passed out during a run through. Miranda knew how intimidating she could be but really, fainting? All she had done was ask if the women enjoyed working in New York…for once it was a genuine question not a threat. Her new assistant seemed incapable of organizing transportation and due to having to wait 15 minutes for Roy; they were caught in rush hour traffic meaning she missed her dinner meeting with Donatella. On top of that Andrea wouldn't be home until late tonight as she was at one of those damned classes. Miranda was relieved to be back in the offices of runway where nothing else could possibly go wrong, or so she thought. The sight that greeted her as she rounded the corner to her office was anything but relaxing. Her first assistant seemed to be hyper ventilating, holding a very expensive and very broken pair of Jimmy Choos that she had bought Andrea for Valentines Day and had been hiding in her office.

"Emily would you care to explain how you managed to break Andrea's shoes…" it was at that moment Miranda noticed the unconscious form of Andrea sprawled over her second assistant's desk. Rushing over Miranda was almost instantly at Andrea's side trying to revive her. "Andrea darling it's Miranda can you hear me?" Miranda asked loudly almost forgetting her two assistants were watching the scene unfold. Gently brushing Andrea's long brown hair out of her face Miranda gasped as she noticed the purple bruise on the young woman's cheek. Never looking away from Andrea, Miranda calmly relayed instructions. "Kirsten. I want you to call Roy. He is to come up here and help me get Andrea to the car. Then Emily… you are going to explain this situation to me in great detail. Is that clear?" Miranda took the squeak from Emily as conformation. Andrea began to stir and cuddled into the shoulder of Miranda who was crouched next to her.

"Andrea darling can you hear me?" Miranda frantically tried to get Andrea to focus on her.

"yeup..Mir..Miranda….MIRANDA!" Andy jumped up from her seat and promptly fell over into the arms of a waiting Miranda.

"Would you care to explain why I have returned to my office only to be greeted with you lying unconscious and looking like you've…well… Andrea what on earth is going on?" Miranda was growing more and more concerned, Andrea was meant to be at that damn class not here… looking so pale.

"Oh god…" were the last words Miranda heard before the contents of Andrea's stomach made their presence all over the floor. At that moment Roy arrived and scooped up Andrea, who was unconscious again, and headed towards the elevator with Miranda in tow barking orders to drive to the emergency room quickly as possible. Emily let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and promptly passed out, leaving a bewildered Kirsten to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Valentines Day had arrived and coincided very nicely with the end of Andrea's course. As Andrea looked lovingly into the eyes of her partner across the table at The London the events of last week seemed like a distant memory to Andrea, not that she could really remember much about passing out and vomiting in her old workplace. Tonight was the night that everything would be revealed; she just hoped Miranda would understand. To Miranda however something didn't quite fit. According Andrea, she had injured herself on a piece of gym equipment and decided to forgo her writing class that evening to get a lift home from Roy as she was not feeling up to taking the subway. This plan would have worked perfectly if she had not acquired concussion and… well Miranda decided not to dwell on the past, even if she never did discover what part the broken Jimmy Choos had to play in it all. She was happy with Andrea, happier than she could remember being in a long time. Therefore it did seem logical to cause problems, especially seeing as today had been so wonderful. Having decided not to go to the office Miranda made breakfast in bed and exchanged gifts with Andrea. Andrea had purchased several of Miranda's favourite films which led to them spending most of the afternoon curled up watching An Affair to Remember, how ironic Miranda thought and laughed out loud and receiving a quizzical look from Andrea. "Sorry I was just thinking about what a nice day we've had so far."

"Hmmm it has been nice… but you still have your big present when we get home" Andrea subtly began to run her foot up Miranda's leg watching her partner begin to blush. Andrea's cell phone ringing interrupted the moment earning her a glare from Miranda. Looking at the screen Andrea groaned.

"I have to take this, sorry" Andrea headed towards the ladies room. Miranda was furious, she had put up with Andrea's writing class, suspicious bruises, concussions, the not so subtle change in her figure and that bag of La Perla lingerie she discovered hidden under the bed that she had never seen Andrea wear. Slinking off to take phone calls during dinner was not normal behaviour and at that moment Miranda stood up to follow her partner to the bathroom.

"Look, stop panicking! You cannot mess this up. Do you have any idea how hard it's been to keep this a secret!?" Andy was locked in a cubicle and was not aware that Miranda was standing outside listening to her every word.

"Yes I know you've had to keep quiet too….Yes I know it's an inconvenience…LOOK, we'll be leaving here pretty soon make sure everything is ready and that you are long gone." Andrea's face fell as she was met with Miranda as she left the cubicle.

"Ok…. That must have sounded bad but" Andrea began to stutter as Miranda held her hand up.

"How long has…whatever _this_ is been going on Andrea?"

"Miranda it really isn't what you think do you really think I could… what exactly do you think I've done? Had an affair!?" Andrea felt ill surely she couldn't think she would actually cheat on her.

"This is crazy" Andrea began to pace around the bathroom, "look I've gone about this all wrong, you have no idea how badly I have screwed up. Please can we go home I can explain everything?"

"Everything Andrea!? Oh really, so you can explain exactly why you have been lying to me? You can explain your sudden weight loss, injuries, broken _shoes _and your secret phone calls." Miranda scoffed.

"Yes I can, everything you have just mentioned is to do with your Valentine's Day present" Despite the seriousness of the situation Andrea smiled slightly at the look of utter disbelief on her partners face. "Yes I know that sounds far fetched but I've been planning it since Christmas! I'm sorry if I've made you think anything else but I swear to you Miranda. Look at me" Andy reached out to caress Miranda's cheek and looked into her eyes "Everything will make perfect sense if we go home now."

Sitting in the car Andrea was struggling to understand how she had managed to turn what should have been a pleasant surprise into such a mess. As she put the privacy screen up she turned to look at Miranda, Andy could have hit her self for making her partner look so hurt.

"What do you want to know, I know you don't believe me but honestly… I think we'll be laughing about this pretty soon" Andy smiled at Miranda but the look in the older woman's eyes told her it was too soon to make light of the situation.

"Have you really been going to writing classes?"

"Err… No that was a slight fabrication" Andy felt Miranda stiffen next to her, "Wait! I was going to classes, just not for writing. I've been trying to learn _something _so that I could give you a very special present tonight."

"Did you really injure yourself at the gym?" Miranda was looking right past Andrea as she spoke.

"Well… no I injured myself at class, which will make sense later ok? And before you ask yes I broke the shoes, I knew you had bought them and I convinced Emily to let me borrow them so that I could… practise" that caught Miranda's attention.

"And what exactly were you practising that caused you to break the heel off a 4inch pair of Jimmy Choos and obtain a concussion?"

"I was practising for tonight and that's all I can say without ruining your surprise anymore that I already have" Andrea said as the car pulled up in front of the townhouse. "I know I royally fucked this up ok?" Andrea stated pulling Miranda into an embrace as they entered the townhouse, "I really didn't think it would cause so many problems." Miranda scoffed, "I'm sorry okay? This was meant to be so romantic and now I've gone and messed everything up"

"Okay enough" Miranda gently pressed her lips against Andrea's, "you do realise this is going to have to be some present to make up for making me think you were… well what I'm trying to say is that it better be good." Miranda smiled as Andrea began to lead her upstairs. "Oh I think you'll be more than satisfied Miranda, if you could just wait here whilst I check that Emily managed to sort out the drama.

"Emily?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's been helping me out, that's who I was on the phone to when you overheard me." Andy shouted as she walked into the living room.

"Well… I suppose that makes sense" Miranda muttered. Andrea eventually emerged with a glass of champagne glass and handed it to Miranda.

"Trust me, _everything_ will make sense" Andrea whispered in Miranda's ear as she slipped a blindfold over her eyes. Miranda felt herself being led into the living room and sat in a chair.

"Andrea what are you doing?" Miranda suddenly felt nervous as she felt Andrea leave her side.

"Getting ready… I'll let you know when you can take off the blindfold" Miranda was about to reply when she heard a bang and Andrea swearing. Instinctively she reached to remove the blindfold. "DON'T take it off. I'm fine, just fell over. No concussion this time though" She heard Andrea giggle nervously. After a few minutes Andrea spoke again.

"Okay… when I turn the music on I want you to take the blindfold off, and err please don't laugh" eventually Miranda heard the song that Andy been listening to for the past few weeks and reached to remove her blindfold.

Miranda was rewarded with a scene which, as Andrea had promised, explained everything from the past month. There was Andrea wearing her brand new La Perla outfit which went perfectly with the brand new shoes Miranda had purchased for her. She then realised Andrea was leaning against a pole which was definitely a new addition to the living room. Yes everything made sense now Miranda thought as she leant back and decided to enjoy her gift.

End :)


End file.
